The present invention relates to a shade assembly for headlamp, and more particularly to a shade assembly that includes a shade holder adapted to fix on a lamp holder either in US or European specification and allows heat produced by the lamp covered therein to well dissipate from the shade assembly.
A headlamp A for a motor vehicle typically includes a lamp B2 fixed on a lamp holder B and a shade B1 fixed on a shade holder B3, as shown in FIG. 1. The shade holder B3 is connected to lugs B4 provided on the lamp holder B. The lamp B2 usually produces yellowish white light that does not provide good illuminating effect in foggy areas and is therefore selectively replaced with a colored lamp, such as yellow and blue lamps. The lamp holder B has specification varied with its origin. Since there are many countries manufacturing motor vehicles, and lamp holders B made by these countries usually have different specifications, it is necessary to produce shades B1 of different specifications to adapt to these differently sized lamp holders B. Conventional shades B1 are made of glass that does not provide good conduction of heat and define a completely closed inner space therein. When the shade B1 is connected to the lamp holder B to cover the lamp B2, heat produced by the lighted lamp B2 tends to be sealed in the shade B1 and could not be radiated. Therefore, the lamp B2 tends to easily break due to overheating after being used for a prolonged time.